The Morning After
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: Ed has woken up in a strange bed, however, the person lying beside him is very familiar... WARNING: YAOI EDXROY LEMON


Ed groaned and snuggled down into the warmth of the bed, having no desire to get up. The silken sheets were soft and comfortable. Wait, silk? The dorm beds were simple, so why were the sheets made of silk? This bed was much softer than his bed in the dorm. He was in someone else's bed! He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was he?

He looked down. Wait, why was he naked?! He noticed a few marks adorning his chest. What the hell happened?! He looked over as he felt someone move beside him. Raven coloured hair met his eyes. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't! But so many things pointed to a truth he wanted to ignore.

He sat there resisting the urge to run, naked and screaming, all the way back to his dorm room and Al. The figure next to him grunted and rolled over. Ed's golden eyes looked at the familiar face in shock. Mustang.

Ed sat there and tried to remember what had happened last night. They had gone out for a few drinks. It had been him, Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. He had challenged Mustang to a drinking competition. Turns out the older alchemist can hold his liquor much better than Ed.

When it was time to go home, Mustang had told Ed that he was far too drunk to go back to the dorms by himself. So Ed had gone with Mustang back to his place. Ed had called Al and told him he was crashing on Mustang's couch.

Ed's eyes widened slightly as he remembered what had happened. He hugged his knees to his chest and put his face in his hands. The alcohol had loosened his tongue and the emotions he had buried deep down inside him had made themselves known.

By the Gate, he had kissed Mustang! Then he had told Mustang all those embarrassing and confusing emotions he had kept hidden. And then Mustang, he, he, he kissed him!

The rest of the night was a blur of pain, pleasure and ecstasy. Ed looked over at Mustang with a blush. Still blushing, Ed got out of the bed and went searching for his clothes, which he discovered flung all over the room. Now dressed, he turned to quickly leave but was stopped by a sleepy voice.

"Leaving already Fullmetal?"

"I, uh…"

"You should grab a shower before you leave."

"Um, yeah."

"It's through that door." Mustang gestured lazily to a door nearby. Ed nodded and walked through that door. He had planned on only having a quick shower but ended up relaxing in the hot water. When he finally left the bathroom, a towel on his head drying his long, golden hair, he followed the enticing scent that promised breakfast. Ending up in the kitchen, he found himself watching Mustang cook.

When the pair sat down to eat, Ed refused to meet his superiors gaze but instead stared at his food blushing. Mustang chuckled quietly to himself. He found the behaviour of his blonde subordinate adorable.

"Um, Roy, about last, um, last night, uh…"

"Don't worry about it Ed."

"Um, okay then. If you say so."

They finished the breakfast Roy had cooked. Ed helped him clean up, but he spent the whole time blushing and still refused to look at Roy directly. Roy only chuckled at this.

-o-0-o-

Ed picked up his beloved red coat and began to walk towards the door. He stopped though when a hand landed on his shoulder. Black hair filled his vision as Roy leaned over the blondes shoulder. His body tensed as he looked into the onyx eyes of his superior, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Lips met his and fire ran up his body, his arms curled around Roy's neck as the raven haired man begged entrance to his mouth. He granted it with a moan and felt his body relax.

Ed had no desire to pull away, but the need for oxygen finally compelled him to do so. He panted loudly and his face was flushed. He felt strong arms envelop him as Roy held the young blonde to him. When he had his breath back, Ed moved up onto his toes and initiated the next kiss. His body seemed to burn from the sheer pleasure of the kiss. They held each other, bodies pressed close, and they remained that way until they pulled away, both panting.

Ed bent down to pick up his coat, which he had dropped whilst he was kissing Mustang. He fought down a small moan as the fire still racing around his body seemed to flare up for a second. He was blushing hard and still panting slightly.

"Sure you want to leave already Fullmetal?" Roy's tone was mocking, but it was laced with lust.

"Bastard."

"Bit cold aren't we?"

"Shuddup."

Ed's breath caught in his throat as arms circled his waist and he was pulled close to the warm chest of Roy Mustang.

"R, Roy…ah!"

Roy's cool hands were exploring. One hand went up the inside of Ed's shirt whilst the other forced its way down the front of his pants. Ed moaned as the hands wandered. He leaned back into Roy, his face contorted with pleasure.

"So I guess you'll be staying a little longer then." Roy's voice was low and husky as he held the blonde. He was answered by a moan from the young alchemist. Roy pulled off the black shirt that the young alchemist was wearing and kissed Ed's shoulder. Roy heard a gasp as he continued with his kisses down the young man's back.

Ed felt like he was burning, burning. Fire ran through his veins. Ed managed to turn and rip of Roy's shirt. The pair slowly made their way back to the bedroom, dropping items of clothing on the way.

Roy pinned Ed down on the bed and explored the body of the young alchemist with his mouth. He only grinned at the little noises Ed was making. Roy nibbled at one of Ed's nipples and one of his hands was stroking Ed's erect penis. Ed moaned in pleasure and brought up a hand to fondle Roys nipples. It was his automail hand and the cold steel only excited Roy more.

Ed's hand dropped as Roy entered him. The black haired man began to move in a rocking motion, gradually building speed. Ed was helpless, the pain and the pleasure held him captive and he could only make noises of ecstasy. He clung to the older alchemist and moved his own body along with Roys.

Ed could no longer hold in the cries of pleasure and they erupted from his mouth in short bursts. Roy pushed Ed back down and began to move faster and harder. Ed's cries only grew in volume.

Burning, he was burning. The Flame alchemist was deep inside him and Ed felt as if he was burning. But this fire was ecstasy itself. He wanted nothing more than this burning sensation to grow. He clung to Roy as if his life depended on it. He heard the cries leave his lips and he didn't bother trying to stop them anymore.

Roy grunted as he moved faster. He listened to the cries and moans coming from his blonde lover and he was mesmerised by the way Ed's body gleamed. Roy felt a tightness in his penis and he thrust deep in the young alchemist. His own cry as he came outmatched Ed's pleasure cries. Without even pulling out, Roy began to rub Ed's penis. It wasn't long before the blonde came and his own cry only seemed to turn Roy on even more. Roy began to move back and forth again.

After coming twice more, Roy collapsed and held Ed close, both of them falling into a light doze.

-o-0-o-

Al knocked politely on the door to Mustangs house. "Um, hello? I'm here to pick up brother. Mr Mustang?" No response came from inside. With a sigh Al tried the door handle, and finding it unlocked, walked into the house. "Pardon the intrusion." Still no reply.

With a shrug Al walked down the hall. His eyes widened as he noted the random items of clothing that led to a closed door. Recognising the clothing as Ed's and Mustang's Al walked with caution. With a deep breath Al slowly opened the door. At the sight of his naked brother being held by a naked Mustang, Al did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

"Huh, Al?"

"Ye, yeah. It's me." Al's voice shook.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you brother. Uh, looks like the Colonel, um, looked after you."

"Wha..." Ed looked over and finally grasped the situation. "Shit." Ed looked up at Al. "Um, why don't you wait in the living room or something..."

"Um, yeah." And with that Al turned and fled.

Ed put his head in his hands and swore again. Ed looked over at Roy and began to shake the older alchemist. "Hey, wake up Roy."

"Urrggghhhh..."

"NOW! We have a problem!"

"Huh?"

"Al saw!"

"Saw what?"

"Us you idiot."

"Oh."

"What are we going to do?!"

"..."

"DAMMIT!"

"Well, let's start by putting some clothes on."

"Mmm." Ed only answered with a noise of agreement.

The two men stood and dressed. Then, with Ed blushing and Roy looking awkward, they walked out into the living room. Ed gulped and blushed harder when he saw Al.

"Hey Al." Al didn't reply.

Roy looked at Ed. "I think this is something you need to talk about in private. I'm going to take a shower." Ed just nodded.

Al looked up. "Well then. How long has this been going on brother?"

"Last night was the first but, um, I've had a thing for Roy for a while now." Ed blushed even harder and tried to hide his face behind his long, golden hair. Al frowned.

"Was it because you were drunk?"

"All the alcohol did was make me confess, I swear!"

"And Mustang?"

"He was barely even tipsy even though we drank about the same."

"Are you happy brother?"

Ed blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Yeah Al. Happiest I've been since we got your body back."Ed smiled at his brother.

"It's your life brother, just promise to be careful. And also, I will personally murder anyone who hurts you."

"Little dark there Al. But I appreciate it. And I promise to be careful."Ed reached out and rested his flesh hand upon Al's own hand with a small smile. "Thanks Al."

Al smiled, and then a mischievous look appeared in his eyes. "Just keep it G rated when I'm home or I'm going to tell Hawkeye that you two having been doing it in the office."

"AL!"

"She'd murder us." Ed and Al looked up as Roy walked into the room. His wet hair fell over his dark eyes. Ed thought this looked very sexy, but he turned back to Al and smiled wider.

"Don't worry Al, we'll use the office if you're home."

Al blinked then burst out laughing. "Sadly I don't really doubt it."

Roy walked over and simply placed his hand on Ed's shoulder, this simple gesture conveyed a lot to Ed, and he smiled. Maybe morning afters weren't so bad.


End file.
